


Robbie's reflections

by orphan_account



Series: The Long Road [11]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie begins to understand the extent of the damage done to James</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robbie's reflections

That night Robbie lay on his back with James in his arms. His lover was wrapped around him, as usual but he was whimpering and twitching in his sleep so Robbie was worried.

 

He turned his head to place a gentle kiss on James’ forehead and make “Shhh” noises, rocking him slightly. James’ hold on Robbie tightened.

 

Lewis sighed. What kind of monster had that man been, the one who abused the young Hathaway? What the hell had he made the child do? He could imagine better now, that awful phrase “don’t make me kneel down” rang in his head. Poor little mite, he must have been terrified but what ELSE had he done?

 

Coupled with his Catholic faith, it had nearly killed Hathaway. Then it hit him, up til then the lad would have equated kneeling with praying, so the bastard had even spoiled that for him. What kind of God could visit that kind of mental torment on the innocent victim years after the event? How could James think for a moment that it was his own fault?

 

Robbie wanted to hit someone, and he wasn’t normally a violent man. Then he thought about where they went from there. James had overcome his natural reticence to have oral sex with him that evening. Could Robbie do it back? He’d have to – no matter what his remaining feelings of disgust as a man who still thought of himself as “straight” … it was not up for discussion.

 

If James could bring himself to do it, then Robbie could too. He wasn’t sure if they would ever go further, if that wouldn’t be too much for James but Lewis would do this for his lover. He owed him that much and he wanted to give him pleasure. No, more than that, he wanted to make him feel loved. This time it would be for love, not for some perverted bastard’s evil enjoyment.

 

James stirred again and said something that might have been a protest so Robbie tightened his arm around him and said firmly

 

“No, you’re alright, James, I’m here, I won’t let anything happen to you. You’re safe now. Shhhh, pet, you’re alright.” He clenched his jaw and stroked the golden head on his shoulder. He’d kill for Hathaway now, he swore it.


End file.
